Becoming Them
by ElementalAngel1996
Summary: The original New Directions (Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Rachel and Finn) are taken from their time and put into a future New York. Staying with an out and proud Kurt, and his husband, and members of the New Directions visiting to see the Time Travellers, it is enough to confuse anyone.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. _

**Becoming Them  
(1) Jumping Forward In Time**

Kurt Hummel sighed as he looked around the Choir Room. Finn Hudson was sitting as far away from the "losers" as he possibly could. Rachel Berry was sitting at the piano, working her voice. Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang were giggling over something on one of their phones. Artie had his headphones on and was moving his arms around in a dance. Kurt pulled his phone out and unlocked it. He started to type on his phone, ignoring everyone else in the room as they were ignoring him.

Mr Shue opened the door and walked in.

"Alright guys, I have a great ide..." Will's voice went quiet as he took in the empty room. Everyone's bags were there and two phones fell to the chairs.

Everything fell from Will's hands as he ran forward.

"Guys!" he called.

* * *

Black. That was all Kurt could see. Dark. There was no sound and there was no movement. Kurt himself could not even move. His limbs felt like dead weight. Suddenly Kurt felt breath enter his lungs and he gasped. He could move his limbs again. Kurt's eyelids flickered and he opened them, only to shut them again as the light went through his eyes and caused him a great deal of pain.

"..rt" a voice said, "Kurt, come on, you need to wake up. Kurt, you're really starting to scare us." Kurt groaned and he slowly opened his eyes again. Rachel was right in his face. Her hair was a mess and she had oxygen tubes coming from her nose and up around her ears.

"Oh, thank God, guys, he's finally awake" Rachel called to people over at the other side of the room. Kurt slowly sat up and saw that everyone else was standing at various parts of the room and Artie was sitting up in the hospital bed. They all wore hospital gowns and were being supplied oxygen. Kurt himself had a oxygen mask. He moved it away from his mouth and nose. Rachel grabbed his hand and made it let go of the mask, and she placed it back onto his face.

"You have to keep that on" she said.

"Wha' happen'?" Kurt muttered, his voice cracking.

"We don't know" said Artie, "we just woke up here. A Doctor comes in every hour. We've been here around two days. Rachel had the guts to ask what was wrong with you and they only said that you were hit worst with the impact but they wouldn't tell us anything else."

Kurt groaned.

"We are all freaking, like a lot, freaking out. They had locked all the curtains to the walls so that we can't open them, the door is locked" Finn started to pace and Kurt felt light headed. He closed his eyes again until he felt like he had regained control of his bearings.

He opened his eyes again and he slowly pulled himself into sitting position. Rachel made herself comfortable on his bed where he feet were laying.

The sound of a key in a lock echoed throughout the room and the door to the hospital room opened and two people walked in.

One was obviously a Doctor, you could tell by the white labcoat and the folder he held in his hands. He had blonde, sandy hair and blue eyes, was average weight for his tallish height. He smiled at each of them and quickly walked over to Kurt to check him over.

The second man wore a black suit with white shirt and no tie. He had black glasses on and a ear piece in. His hair was short and neat.

"I'm sure you have questions" said the second man, "and I am here to answer them."

He grabbed a chair and pulled it to sit between Artie and Kurt's beds. Finn, Mercedes and Tina sat among the two beds.

"What happened to us?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, to each of you. There was a blast, explosion like effect. And you were all injured in different ways. Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang landed on their stomach so all that happened to them were bruises on their stomach and chests. Arthur Abrams lost his chair but landed on Finn Hudson which gave him internal injuries, and protected Mr Abrams. Kurt Hummel however, landed on his head which gave him brain bruising, but it seems to have calmed down in the past two weeks."

"Where are we, and who are you?" asked Artie.

"My name is Agent D, and you are in New York" said the man. Kurt glanced at the Doctor working on him, who was pressing his thumbs onto parts of his head.

"How did we end up in New York? We were just sitting in a school in Ohio" said Kurt.

"You somehow ended up travelling through time. We are trying to figure out to get you all home but until then, we have contacted the future version of Kurt Hummel and he has agreed to let you all stay at his house. His brother will be picked you up tomorrow" said Agent, "and I will be in contact with all of you."

"I don't have a brother" said Kurt, his face pale from the information that they had ended up out of their time.

"Kurt lives in New York?" Rachel asked, throwing Kurt a jealous look.

"Yes, and the record says that the person collected you will be his Step-Brother" said Agent D, "I will return tomorrow." He and the Doctor left.

"We are in the future?" said Artie.

"We'll be staying with Kurt?" said Mercedes.

"Kurt lives in New York?" asked Rachel.

Kurt was just sitting on the bed, the mask back over his face, eyes wide.

"It's not possible, is it?" said Finn, "time travel can't just happen, can it?"

"I..I..I...don...t...know" stuttered Tina.

The New Directions just stared at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sighed from where he sat on the bed. They had all been given jeans, a plain t-shirt, hoodie and trainers. Artie had also been given a wheelchair. Agent D walked in and smiled at them all.

"He's here to take you to Mr Hummel's" said Agent D and he grabbed the back of Artie's wheelchair and wheeled them to the waiting room. A man was standing there on the floor, he was facing away from them, on the phone.

"Mr Hudson" said Agent D and the man turned and everyone's mouths dropped when they saw that it was an older Finn Hudson, in a suit and a wedding ring. He waved at Agent D before he whispered an love you and goodbye and hung up the phone.

Finn stood in front of them awkwardly. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and stared at them.

"Okay, **Mr Hudson**, you've just to take them to your brothers house. Do not let them talk to anyone unless its Kurt" said Agent D.

**Finn** just nodded. He stared at each of them, himself mostly.

"I'm sorry, I want proof" said Rachel stamping her foot.

"What proof?" asked **Finn**, "aren't I proof enough?" Rachel stared at him.

"You better leave" said Agent D. He nodded to **Finn** again. **Finn** grabbed the back of Artie's wheelchair and lead them all out.

The others followed behind him as he took them to the car, a seven seater. He placed Artie's wheelchair in the large boot and carried the man himself into the car, to sit in between Tina and Finn. Kurt and Mercedes sat at the very back and Rachel sat in the front passenger seat.

"So, future Finn, you married?" asked Rachel as the car pulled out of its parking space.

"Yep" answered **Finn**, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You gonna tell us who?" asked Mercedes.

"Nope, she asked me not to."

The rest of the car journey was silent as the time travelers fidgeted with their clothes as the older Finn drove.

Soon enough they pulled up in front of a large apartment building.

"Wait, I live here?" asked Kurt, eyes drawing right to the very top of the building.

"Yep, c'mon" said **Finn**, he climbed out of the drivers seat and made his way round to the boot to get the wheelchair out.

Everyone climbed out of the car, Finn helping Artie into his wheelchair, and the group walked into the foyer of the building.

Inside the foyer, next to the mail boxes and his back turned to them, stood a man. He had his back turned to them. Curly hair covered most of the back of his neck and some of it had little bit of gel in it. He was flipping through the letters, muttering under his breath.

"Hey, little brother" said **Finn**, handing the handles of the wheelchair to Rachel and grabbing the stranger around his waist and lifting him up into the air, causing him to drop the letters he had held in his arms.

"Finn!" yelled the man, "what did I tell you about lifting me up?" **Finn** only laughed. He lowered the man back onto the ground and turned to face him. Kurt felt his breath freeze in his lungs.

"Finn Hudson, you have been told numerous times that under no circumstances, are you allowed to lift me up, by your entire family in fact" said the stranger, poking a finger into **Finn's** chest, who only smiled in return.

"What about if you were about to be hit by a car?" asked **Finn**. The stranger only groaned and turned away from Finn, picking up the letters.

"We have had this argument so many times, I have started to feel really tried when we have it, so I am going to stop. He's waiting for you all upstairs" said the stranger. He walked over to the lift and pressed a button to summon it to the ground floor.

Everyone piled on, the time travellers still in a state of shock. Kurt found he could breathe again.

The ride up to the 10th floor was a quiet one, with a occasional cough. Once they arrived at the floor they needed to, and the stranger pushed Artie's chair out and everyone followed. They made their way to a door at the end of the corridor which was marked 221.

The stranger inserted his key, and they all entered.

Kurt could see his own design in the living room and kitchen, which seemed to be the only rooms he could see at the moment. There were two doors leading away from it, which he assumed was a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Just take a seat while I make coffee" said the stranger who entered the kitchen area of the wide room and the sound of a kettle was heard. One of the doors opened and Rachel just caught a glimpse of another small corridor before her attention was on the man who had joined them.

It was obvious that it was Kurt but he was wearing weird coloured jeans (a bright red), a white top with a black vest top over the top. His feet only wore black socks. His hair was sticking right up into the air and he had seemed to lost the baby fat that has clung to him.

"Hi" he said cheerfully, still sounding the same and he walked over the kitchen, aware that he was being watching, grabbed a cup from the stranger, who had held one out, walked back to the chairs and took a seat on the love seat. The stranger sat down next to him.

"So, you guys got any questions?" asked **Kurt**. The time travellers looked at each other.

"I'll start" said Rachel who sat up straighter so she could seem important in the eyes of what she saw as a wealthy opponent.

"Who is that?" asked Rachel and she pointed to the stranger. **Kurt **faced him.

"You didn't even tell them who you are" he said, slapping his shoulder.

"I don't want mini you having an heart attack. From the way you looked, I'd say you were still in the closet" said the stranger, pointing to Kurt. All the time travellers looked at their Kurt, who sank into the couch.

"You're gay?" asked Finn, starting to look a little uncomfortable. **Kurt **rolled his eyes.

"No, wait, I come out?" asked Kurt.

"Oh yeah. First you tell Mercedes, then you tell Dad then everyone slowly starts to find that the rumours are true" said **Kurt. **

"But that doesn't answer my question" snapped Rachel. She eyed up the stranger.

"Stop checking out my husband" said **Kurt. **The stranger laughed.

"Kurt, I've been there and got the T-shirt. Women aren't for me" said the stranger, laying a hand onto Kurt's knee.

"Husband, but gay m...marriage is i..illegal" said Tina.

"Tina, stop stuttering, we know it's a fake" said the stranger. Tina nodded with a light blush.

"Moving on from that, back to my question" said Rachel. The stranger stood up, told Rachel to stand up and grabbed her hand in a handshake.

"Name's Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to re-meet you. Sadly, no drunk snogging this time"** Kurt **laughed as Blaine sat down.

"Blaine Anderson. So that would make you Kurt Anderson?" asked Artie.

"Why on earth does everyone assume I'm a girl in this relationship. Last time I check, I'm male. So, my name is Kurt Hummel" sighed **Kurt. **

"But what about if you get kids?" asked Mercedes.

"Oh my Gaga, they travel to the future and all they want to care about is my love life" **Kurt **covered his eyes with his hands.

"A friend is carrying our child for us. If it's a boy, they'll be called Andy Hummel. If it's a girl, her name will be Elizabeath Anderson-Hummel" said Blaine, with a proud smile.

"Kurt, I am honoured that you picked me to carry ... "Rachel started but **Kurt **interrupted her.

"You aren't our surrogate" **he **told her.

"Who is?" she asked, insulted, although Kurt looked a little relieved.

"Quinn" said Blaine.

"Quinn?" asked Finn, "as in Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah" nodded **Kurt. **

"Why would she do that?" asked Artie.

"Because she's our friend" said Blaine.

"What?" yelled Mercedes.

"Yeah, we've been friends since they all joined Glee club" said **Kurt. **

"Since who all joined the Glee club?" asked Rachel, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

**Kurt **and **Finn **looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee. _

**Becoming Them  
(3) Double Trouble **

There was a long silence in the apartment until a loud knocking erupted from the door and who ever was on the other side let themselves in.

Santana Lopez walked in like she owned the place and she smirked at the time travellers.

"So it's true then, and here is me thinking that someone was pranking Britney" she said, popping her arm.

"Yes, it's true. And I was just telling them about New Directions" explained Kurt. Santana nodded just as a blonde girl latched herself onto her arm.

Britney smiled at them.

"Guess what Kurtie!" she squealed and jumped up and down.

"What?" asked both Kurts. She smiled even harder.

"I get to send you home! she told the younger Kurt, who looked shocked that Britney was addressing him directly.

"Yeah, she got a phone call asking if she would be willing to build a time machine" explained Santana.

"What, but she's an idiot" said Mercedez.

"No, I actually got taken out of school. I am a math genius" said Britney, "and don't call me an idiot. That is bullying and I will not accept bullying of any kind."

"Yeah, Satan will attack you" said Kurt before standing up. "It has been a long day and you lot need to sleep. Bye Finn."

Older Finn nodded, turned and left. Kurt turned to Santana and Britney.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Not exacty. Britney kinda blabbed to the whole club and they all want to meet the youngers. I told them to call first" said Santana.

"Great, I haven't got that much space" Kurt started to pull at his hair. Blaine quickly stood up and pulled his hands away gently.

"Okay, bye Santana and Britney. We'll see you later" said Blaine. The two girls nodded, Britney kissed younger Kurt on the cheek (causing him to blush) and left.

"Baby" said Blaine, pulling Kurt close to him, "you're exhausted. Your shop will be fine with Jasmine looking after it. Take a few days off."

"Blaine, how can I?" said Kurt.

"You have to much on your plate so stay here with them and do you designs here. Think about our baby" said Blaine.

"Okay, I'll text Jasmine, can you put them into rooms" said Kurt and he reached into Blaine's back pocket, removed his phone and went upstairs.

Blaine turned to the time travellers.

"We have two spare rooms. One has a large double bed in it, the other has two singles. Artie will stay in the two singles with Finn. The room is downstairs. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina will share the bigger bed, which is upstairs next to our room. Kurt, in our babies bedroom, we have a bed there. It is going to be removed soon. You can sleep in there. Kurt is letting you borrow his clothes and Finn has dropped off some things before he went to the hospital."

That night, everyone was in their own beds. Younger Kurt was looking at the white room he had been placed in. There was a crib in the corner and some of his old toys lay in boxes. Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were sitting on their bed, looking at a photo they had found which held the New Directions. As well as the six of them, there was also Quinn, Santana, Britney, Mike, Puck, a blonde guy, Lauren and Blaine in a uniform with two others boy in the same uniform. Finn and Artie were sleeping after Blaine let them raid the fridge.

Everything was quiet that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee_

**Becoming Them  
**Jasmine

Younger Kurt woke up and was, at first, scared when he found himself in an unfamiliar room until his memories from yesterday slammed to the front of his mind. He quickly climbed out the bed and made his way downstairs to where he found his older self and Blaine kissing at the door.

"Bye baby, remember, Jasmine said she'll be here in five minutes and then you are not to think of your shop at all" said Blaine and with one last touch of the lips he left. Kurt closed the door and jumped when he saw his younger self standing there just staring at him.

"You okay?" older Kurt asked the time traveller. He just smiled and shrugged.

"You have questions. Blaine told me that when I was to ask something, I nibble on my bottom lip" smirked the older Kurt. The younger Kurt realised what he was doing and quickly stopped.

"Where did you and Blaine meet?" asked Kurt.

"Can't tell you that. We've been told that you are going to remember quite a lot of things since they can't erase your memories and I think you'll want your meeting with Blaine to be a surprise" smiled Kurt.

"Wait, does that mean that you all remember what happened when we are here?" asked Tina, having heard the last thing said in the conversation with the other girls.

"Yep, you all remember little bits and pieces. Your mind just blocked some of it because it couldn't understand what had happened. For example, I remember meeting myself and Blaine and being shocked that there is actually someone out there who gets me and I remember meeting Jasmine and being amazed by her" said Kurt just as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, and she already knows that you are here" said Kurt as he opened the door and a colourful blur ran to the younger Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Now that she had frozen, everyone could see a twenty five year old girl with brown hair (and blue, red, purple) wearing a bright pink skirt and white vest top with a black leath t-shirt and black combat boots. She also wore pink and white polka dot socks. Kurt was shocked that his older self wasn't cringing.

She pulled back from her hug and the teenager could see she also wore a rainbow scarf and her eyes were a startling shade of really bright green.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. Ever since I met Kurt by running him over with my bike and having him insult my clothing choice. I then found his sketch pad and..."

"Alright Jasmine, lets leave it" said the older Kurt.

"You ran me over with your bike?" asked Kurt, staring at Jasmine, who was holding his shoulders.

"Yep. But you only bruised and that is because your skin is so weak I could touch you and your entire arm would go black and blue" said Jasmine as she removed her bag from her bag and dumped it on the kitchen table. She opened it and started to take things out of it.

"I'm sure I brought it" she muttered as she removed a My Little Pony pencil case.

"Ah ha" she cheered as she pulled out a sketch pad and she threw it at Kurt, who caught it. She started to pile things back into her bag.

"Did you remember my pencils?" asked Kurt. Jasmine froze then she rolled her eyes.

"You keep them here because you're scared that I will drop them one day" she said and continued throwing things into her bag. Younger Kurt couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer and went to open them but Jasmine held up a finger.

"Don't start. I know that you're going to say that it makes more sense if I arrange it all a certain way however it is my bag. My bag, my rules." She smiled at the time travellers and left.

"She was ..." started Rachel, staring at shock at the spot where Jasmine was standing.

"She's my best friend" smiled Kurt and he began the dishes. The boys came into the kitchen.

"What did we miss?" asked Finn.

"What was she wearing?" asked Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee. _

**Becoming Them  
**

**Finn's Family**

* * *

Everyone started to have breakfast (Kurt was glad that Blaine went food shopping) and just talking. They knew that they aren't allowed to leave the flat but Kurt is allowing them to watch tv, read books and magazines while he works on some more designs.

sAfter breakfast, Finn and Artie were playing table tennis with an old set which the older Kurt had found, Kurt was reading magazines with Merecedes while Rachel and Tina were watching a film that was being released later in their year.

Older Kurt was sitting on the couch in front of the tele, drawing a new dress of the way that Tina used to dress when someone small came running into the flat.

"Unc Kurt!" cried a little boy as he climbed onto the couch and made his way to the designer.

"Michel, how did you get in?" older Kurt asked, picking up the little boy.

"I let him in" a women's voice and an older Rachel walked in. She looked really different with clothes that weren't the same as a two year old pre-schooler and hair done professionally. She placed the two bags she was carrying onto the floor.

"Of course you did" muttered Kurt, standing up with Michel on his hip. Rachel only smirked and took Michel into her own arms. The front door opened again and Finn came running in. He stopped beside Rachel.

"I thought I told you to wait for me" he said, kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Well, Michel wanted to see his Uncle Kurt, didn't you?" The child in Rachel's arms laughed and nodded.

"And you wanted to see the kids" said Kurt, crossing his arms.

Rachel blushed and bit her lip.

"That's a yes" said Kurt, Rachel smiled and turned to look at her younger self.

Her younger self was staring at her in shock.

"You married Finn" said Tina, shocked. Older Rachel smiled.

"Not yet, just engaged. Things kept coming up" said Rachel. Michel giggled and reached behind his mother, for his father who had just walked in. Finn gladly took his son while Rachel placed the bags that they had brought onto the coffee table.

"Finn thought we should just leave these here for younger Finn. And I brought some clothes for myself and the other girls too. Blaine also told me that you are taking a break. Which I think is a good idea. Maybe you should design clothes from our past selves, actually, no you should do that. Get them to help you. Sounds marvelous" Rachel clapped her hands. Michel copied her.

Kurt frowned, and looked down at the design he had already been working on and looked at Rachel.

"That seems like a perfect idea" he smiled.

All the young time travelers looked at each other, and then down at their borrowed clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.

**Becoming Them  
****Tina and Artie**

Later that very same day, the older Kurt had Tina standing on their coffee table in her socks while he measured her. Tina herself, was trying very hard not to fidget.

The phone rang and the elder Kurt held his hand out just as his younger self handed him the phone.

Kurt pressed the green button and held the phone inbetween his shoulder and ear so he could still use both hands.

"Hello, Anderson-Hummel home" he said as he peered at his measuring tape.

The time travellers couldn't hear a reply but Kurt smiled.

"Really, you're coming by tomorrow, that's great" he said into the phone just as the flat's front door opened and the sound of wheels skidding against wood could be hear entering the flat. Artie, himself, rolled into the flat with Tina walking behind him. Kurt smiled at them while he was still talking to whoever was on the other side of the phone conversation.

"I'll have to rearrange some things for you two but I can managed. I think I remember that Finn and Artie slept in the living room and you two had the spare room" said Kurt, "yeah, I know, it does sound weird. I am actually remembering more and more."

Standing on the table, younger Tina was too busy staring at her older self to realize that Kurt now had his hands around her breasts - still measuring. While the younger Tina was as goth as she could be, her older self was actually dressed quite smart in a light blue knee length summer dress. Tina could see the engagement ring on her left hand, but no wedding ring.

The future Artie looked just like a mature version of their Artie - just without the geeky vest top and he seemed to have more muscle on his arms.

Kurt hung up the phone and threw it at his younger self, who caught it and place it back on its stand.

"Hey guys" said Kurt, now writing down Tina's sizes.

"Hey" they both said and Tina took a seat on the coffee table and Artie rolled closer to the couch, where Kurt sat, reading a vogue magazine.

"You measuring erm, well ... me for the awesome clothes you made for me?" asked Tina. Kurt nodded as he finished with the sizes and helped young Tina leap from the table and back onto the solid ground. She went and sat beside her Kurt while the older Kurt sat beside his Tina.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to pop by for a visit?" Kurt asked.

"Beside the obvious you mean" said the elder Tina. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, you said you had the designs for my wedding dress" she said. Younger Tina blushed, she was actually getting married But to who exactly would take a freak like her?

"Artie, you know what to do" said the elder Tina as Kurt flicked through his sketchbook. Artie smiled and took his glasses of and covered his eyes. Younger Tina quickly caught on and realized that her fiance was Artie.

Sure, she had secret crush on him for a while now, but Tina thought she had no chance with him. He was so cool about everything. She was kinda glad that everyone else had gone back to their rooms so that she could get some privacy. Tina knew that she won't be able to look Artie in the eye for a while.

On the coffee table, the people who were in the right time, had finally settled on a page and Tina was pointing out small details by using motions and Kurt quickly filled in the details needed.

The front door opened again and Blaine walked in, holding a giant suitcase in his hands.

"Hey Babe" he said as he lay the suitcase at the door and entered into the livinig area.

"Hey Blaine" smiled Artie, his eyes still covered.

"Hey Artie, they back to discussing the wedding dress?" he asked.

"Yep, my eyes are covered until the misses says so" said Artie. Younger Tina blushed again. Blaine smiled at her before he ran to the kitchen to get some needed coffee.

He returned a few minutes later with two cups of coffee, one of which he passed to his husband. Kurt put his sketch book away and Artie was allowed to see once again.

"So, younger me. Like what you see?" smiled the elder Tina.

The younger Tina nodded and Artie's phone went off. He checked it.

"Oh no, Tina I have to go now, I'm late for a shooting" he said. His finance nodded and stood up. She pecked Kurt and Blaine on their cheeks and the couple both left.

Five minutes later, the rest of the group came now and were shocked to see Tina blushing. She glanced at Artie and blushed even harder.

"What did we miss?" asked Finn.

"Nothing, now Finn, wait there while I grab a chair" said Kurt, opening his little notebook once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had been measured and Kurt had allowed them to watch some music while he designed clothes for them. He remembers clothes being designed for them but he can't remember what they looked like. He knows that they went home in them, and that's it.

He had already designed three of them and he felt very proud of them.

Kurt was so into his work that he got a fright when Mercedes suddenly stands up and points at the television with shock written all over her face

He glanced at the tv to see his old best friend singing her heart out. It has been years since they last talked. She fell out with him when he told her that he didn't want to be a singer anymore and would rather design some clothes. She didn't understand why he would do something like that even though he had finally discovered his true talent.

Therefore, while Mercedes looked so proud of herself and what she seemed to achieve, he could only roll his eyes, grab another pencil and continue drawing.

"I look beautiful" she gushed. Kurt sighed, lowered his sketch pad and left the room and into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Kurt reappeared from the kitchen to answer the door. Younger Kurt paused the television so they could hear what was happening at the door.

They heard the door opened. They heard Kurt's breath get sucked through his teeth.

"What they hell are you doing here?" Kurt asked the person at the door.

"Santana told me what was happening" said Mercedes, looking up at Kurt with purple dog eyes.

"Great, you can talk to them. I'll be out" Kurt turned and yelled, "Mini Me, You're in charge." He grabbed his coat, shoved Mercedes into the flat and marched out of the flat with his coat flapping behind him. Mercedes sighed and walked further into the flat to see the past version of her friends looking back at her. She looked at younger Kurt and smiled sadly at him but he was staring at her nervously.

"What was that about?" Finn asked, confused.

"I did something stupid and Kurt will never forgive me for it" said the older Mercedes as she took a seat and stared at her friends, who stared back at her.

"Well what you did must've been something really bad because Kurt is really forgiving" said Rachel. Mercedes only sighed and got the teenagers talking to each other.

Three hours later, Blaine arrived home to find two of Mercedes instead of two of Kurt.

"Mercedes" he said, dropping what he was carrying.

"Blaine" gulped Mercedes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "and where is my husband?"

"Santana phoned me and Kurt left as soon as I arrived. Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

Blaine only sighed sadly and made his way into the kitchen to begin dinner. Mercedes left and five minutes later, Kurt walked through the front door.

"Were you waiting outside?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yep. been out there for the past hour" said Kurt. Blaine gave him a look, "what she said to me really hurt me," said Kurt, "I mean, I wasn't sure about becoming a broad way star and when I was offered the chance to work in fashion, I took it. She had no right to tell me I was wasting my life away on something because there is a fifty percent chance it won't work. It is my life, not hers." Blaine grabbed Kurt and hugged him close to him ("I know baby, I know.")

They didn't see the younger Kurt standing at the door, staring at them in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

The younger Kurt sat in front of the tv, just watching whatever was on on the screen at midnight. It has been three days since Mercedes visited them and Kurt found himself confused about his friendship with his Mercedes. He wasn't that close to her, but he had hoped that there was a chance that they would become best friends but to find out that she had a go at him because he changed the way he wanted to life his life.

"You still up?" Kurt turned at the voice and saw that man that would become his future husband.

"How'd you know?" Kurt whispered as he turned back to the tv.

"I have loved you since we were teenagers, and now we are in our early thirties. I think I would know my husband by now" said Blaine as he sat down beside Kurt.

"Teenagers?" whispered Kurt as he turned to face Blaine, who now had the remote and was flicking through the channels, "we were high school suit hearts?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, "yeah, but we have decided to not tell any of you how we met, give you all a nice little surprise." He chuckled and Kurt found himself smiling at his laugh.

"I know that you are worried about your relationship with Mercedes. It isn't either of your fault" said Blaine, "she overreacted when you told her that you were going to study fashion design instead of attending performing classes with Rachel. But at the time, her dreams were coming true and you were confused. You actually made your mind up when you met Jasmine. You had just completed one year of performing classes and you found that you weren't enjoying it. Jasmine was studying design. You two kept in contact and she helped you to discover you love for art, fashion and you changed during the summer."

"That's why Jasmine and I seem like such great friends" said Kurt.

"Yeah, and Mercedes thought you were replacing her with Jasmine and by fighting with you about what carer you wanted to chase, she did just that. She misunderstood what was happening, and you were hurt that your friend didn't trust you."

Kurt was about to reply when the door opened and a blonde man walked through, half asleep. Blaine quickly yanked Kurt off the couch just as the blonde man fell onto the couch and asleep.

"Who is that?" whispered Kurt. Blaine shook his head.

"Try and get some sleep now. He's safe, he's my friends - best friend even. I promise" said Blaine and Kurt relaxed. He turned and headed into his temporary room and found that he could actually get some sleep.

The next morning, Finn entered the living room the future Kurt and his husband talking to a blonde guy, whose eyes widened when Finn walked in.

"Is this...?" he asked as he slowly stood up.

"Finn, this is Sam" said Kurt as he also stood up.

"Hey" said Finn, reaching out a hand. Sam shook. Sam was standing still in shock.

Within an hour, Sam had met everyone from the past (he ignored Mercedes' blush and Kurt's pre gay baby face) and they were all sitting about, having their breakfast.

"So, you join glee club?" Rachel asked for the hundredth time. Sam only smiled, laughed and nodded.

"Yep, Finn just attacked me practically as soon as I walked through the school as the new kid with no friends. Meeting you guys really helped me through some tough times I have went through" said Sam, and Rachel flushed.

"So you got any plans today?" elder Kurt asked as he passed himself a cup of tea.

"Yep, busy day of flat searching ahead of me. Getting that gig really helped with my money issues" said Sam and he took a sip of his tea.

"What gig?" asked Mercedes.

"I sing at a country themed bar every night" Sam said.

"I miss you when you were a stripper" said Kurt and Blaine whacked him.

"Wait what?" asked younger Kurt but Sam burst out laughing then he looked at his wrist watch.

"Well, look at the time, gotta get going" and he ran from the room.

"Coward" muttered Blaine as he stared at his red husband.

"Love you Blaine" said the husband and Blaine smiled, "I know you do."


	9. Chapter 9

A man stepped out of taxi and he smiled as he looked up at the large building that housed two of his old students. His wife came up beside him, having come out of the other side of the taxi, and took his hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, I would love to see them when they were young and just starting out, you know. When they thought they couldn't do anything." The woman nodded. The couple accepted their luggage from the driver and they ended into the apartment complex and into the lifts.

*(*)(*)(*)(*)*

Kurt was once again sitting on the sofa. The younger Kurt that is. He was staring blankly at the tv while everyone was in the kitchen. Blaine had decided to let the others drool over food he eats everyday and went to sit beside the younger version of his husband.

"You okay?" he asked. Kurt nodded. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knocking at the door.

Blaine frowned as he got off the couch and went to answer the door.

"Mr Shue!" he yelled delighted as he hugged the man tight before allowing him into the flat. Kurt stood up and stared as the man and Miss Pillsbury entered the living area and saw Kurt standing there.

"Oh my, you look so young" whispered Will before he dropped his luggage and grabbed the teenger into a tight embrace.

The elder Kurt walked in from the kitchen, and when he saw his teacher, he lunched for him and got his own hug. Eventually everyone got their hug.

Soon enough, they were all sitting around in the living room, talking and laughing.

"So how did Kurt and Blaine meet?" Mercedes asked but Will and Emma only shook their heads.

"Nope, everyone who knows about this knows that they want that to be a surprise" said Emma.

"We're going to be keeping so many secrets" said Rachel with a sigh.

"Yep, but you always kept staring at each other, as though you all knew something everyone didn't."

"Yeah, we know that you and Miss Pillsbury will get married and we have to keep quiet about it" said Finn, with a chuckle in his voice.

"At least, you got rid of that last wife, no offence but she didn't seem to be right for you" said Tina.

Kurt and Blaine snorted.

Will only shook his head.

Will and Emma stayed for a while after that as he got caught up with Kurt and Blaine. It was the late afternoon when the Shuesters declared that they had to leave as they were in New York for more than just meeting them.

"Alright guys" said Kurt after he made sure his _guests _were filled up on food, "bed time."

The group of teenagers groaned as they made their ways up to their temporary rooms.

Kurt and Blaine stayed behind as they smiled at each other. This was giving them a bit of practice on handling teenagers. They kissed before heading up to their own room for a night of peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The younger Kurt watched as his elder self ran around the flat with a duster. The others were up in the girls room but Kurt wanted to be by himself. Literally.

"Why are you so worked up?" Baby Kurt as the older man.

"My dad is visiting today and I am not going to be in when he gets here" said Kurt, lifted up a photograph of himself and Blaine, "I have to go to the shop so Blaine is going to be here. He already knows about you guys but he always comes up to New York for one weekend a month."

"With Carole?"

Kurt looked at his younger self, "Yes, he will be bringing Carole."

Kurt only nodded in reply. He went back to watching his older self clean. He could swear that he heard his older self was whispering under his breath : "Can't believe that I let this place go" and "time travellers, who knew they could be so messy."

Younger Kurt held his tongue as he fought the urge to laugh.

A few hours past in much the same way until Blaine came home from work and Kurt left to go and check on his shop.

Blaine was in the kitchen when Burt and Carole arrived. There were three knocks at the door and Blaine shouted through from the kitchen; "Can one of you guys please get that?"

All of the time travellers had gathered in the living room and most of them ignored him. Kurt and Finn were told that they weren't allowed to get the door so Finn asked Rachel to get it.

With a dramatic sigh, Rachel stood up and went to get the door. Sure enough, Burt and Carole both stood at the door with giant smiles on their faces.

"Now I know that you are the past Rachel as we just left my daughter in law at her home with her husband and child" joked Burt and he and Carole walked into the flat. Burt sat himself down beside Kurt, who found himself curling into the warmth of his father and Carole say down beside Finn, who gave her a quick hug.

Blaine came and sat down in the living room, and Burt dragged him into a bear hug.

"And how is my favourite son in law?" asked Burt.

"I'm your only son in law" laughed Blaine as he tried to fix his hair.

"Do you know if the football is on?" asked Burt, grabbing the remote from his son and turning the channel to a sports channel.

Kurt rolled his eyes but got himself comfortable beside his father while his future husband relaxed at Burt's other side.

The weird little group sat watching the tele for an twenty minutes, Blaine getting up every so often to check on the food, when Kurt finally walked in, taking of his jacket as he did so.

"Hey Dad" smiled Kurt as he kissed Blaine and took a seat beside him. He rolled his eyes when he saw the football game on the screen.

"Hey Kiddo" smiled Burt.

"Where are you staying?" asked Kurt. Normally Burt and Carole would stay with them but, well, they were kind of filled up.

"With Finn and Rachel. Finn dropped us of before he headed to work. I've to phone him when we want to picked up." Kurt nodded. Blaine whispered to his husband, who stood up and went into the kitchen to sort out the large dinner Blaine had to started to prepare.

Dinner was nice affair. Everyone talked over the delicious pasta and had a laugh. Sadly, it was soon time for Burt and Carole to go and Burt quickly took his younger version of his son aside for a tight hug.

"We were so worried when you six disappeared. And then, when you were found. You all refused to talk. It is nice to know what actually happened to lot of you."


End file.
